The Conqueror and the Red Wolf
by SansryaFangirl
Summary: What if Sansa Stark was chosen as Queen and had to parley with Daenerys Targaryen? Daensa. Oneshot. M for language just in case


Centuries from now, there exists a saying. Sansa loved her lady Daenerys, and it saved the world.

Weeks ago, Sansa had managed to at last overthrow the butchers who murdered her family and retake their birthright, Winterfell. She had even executed their leader, the brutal Ramsay Bolton, mere hours ago. A deserved fate.

However according to her brother Jon Snow, there was far worse threats still to come. The Night King. An Army of the Dead. It gave her a chill down her spine. Not to mention the snake himself, Littlefinger. She was shaken from her thoughts when the men from the Vale and North began debating their next move. Lord Royce, a veteran warrior began speaking.

"You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with wildling invaders." He vehemently said. It was true that their forces required 2000 wildlings to help them but they weren't invading. Sansa however kept quiet about this.

"We didn't invade", Tormund replied. "We were _invited_."

"Not by me." Royce huffed.

Jon stood up. He was getting used to this whole leader thing, Sansa noticed.

"The free folk, the northerners, and the Knights of the Vale fought bravely, fought together, and we won. My father uses to say we find our true friends on the battlefield." Sansa stiffened, but was heartwarmed at the mention of her departed father. _Father, I swear to you, I will protect our home._

Lord Corbray was next to speak.

"The Boltons are defeated. The war is over. Winter has come. If the maesters are right, it'll be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storms."

Jon disagreed, sternly. "The war is not over. And I promise you, friend, the true enemy won't wait out the storm. He _brings_ the storm."

Suddenly the crowd murmured and whispered. Could it be true? What was Jon talking about? Dead men? Sansa initially didn't even believe it herself if not for the stories the Watch and Wildlings told her at the Wall.

Corbray sneered "Nonsense. Snarks and grumpkins, huh?"

Lyanna however was furious. She looked at the other lords with utter disdain.

"Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding, Lord Manderly. But you refused the call. You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Glover, but in their hour of greatest need, you refused the call. And you, Lord Cerwyn, your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But House Mormont remembers. The North remembers. We know no king but the King in the North whose name is _Stark_. I don't care if he's a bastard. Ned Stark's blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day."

Sansa smiled. _Yes, Jon should be the King. He deserves it. Jon is Jon._ Wait, d _idn't' that Mormont attempt to refuse to help? What is she talking about?_

Sansa interrupted her. "You did refuse us. You nearly didn't even pledge your men to our cause until Ser Davos warned you about the army of the Dead."

Lyanna stiffened. "I was trying to protect my people-"

"But you just said you remembered, that House Mormont remembered. Care to remind us all here what it was you remembered? I am the last trueborn Stark, and House Mormont has been sworn to my family without question for centuries. Even then, Jon would not have won the battle without me. You all owe me your lives!"

Sansa's harsh words seemed to be enough to make the lords feel great shame and guilt. Sansa would have been harsher and screamed at all of them but she stayed quiet for the time being _. I have half a mind to hang them all for abandoning us_. _Wow, Who am I, Daenerys Targaryen?_ In an unexpected move, Jon stood up again.

"You're wrong, Lady Lyanna. My sister speaks harshly but there is nothing to forgive from any of you. And I cannot be King. My lords, you went south for my half-brother Robb and named him King in the North, like Torrhen before him and declared the independence of our home from the Crown. The laws are clear and if Tommen cannot be king of Westeros after Robert Baratheon, then I cannot be King after Robb, instead of Sansa!"

Sansa gasped, realizing what her brother was saying.

"Sansa's blood is trueborn, the daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. The North should rally to their own." He smiled sadly down at her, then began to kneel. He drew Longclaw and laid it at her feet.  
"Am I your sworn sword and brother, Sansa, from this day to my last?"

Sansa still numb, gave the barest of nods.

Jon continued "Then I pledge my allegiance, my Queen."

Lyanna frowned and stared at Jon angrily. Manderly stepped forward and smiled proudly.

"You speak truly, Jon Snow. I beg your forgiveness, Lady Sansa. We loved your father. We died for him by the thousands in Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion. When your brother was murdered at the Red Wedding, I didn't want more Manderlys dying for nothing. Sansa Stark won the Battle of Winterfell. She brought the Knights of the Vale to our aid, and is the rightful heir to Robb by birth and blood. She _is_ the Red Wolf. The Queen in the North!"

Lord Glover's face was marked with shame. "There will be more fights to come. Not fighting in this one was my greatest shame. Never again. House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years. _Queen in the North_!"

Yohn Royce and Lord Corbray stood forward and drew their blades. Royce boomed "We rode north for you, Lady Sansa. We fought the Boltons for you. We declare you Queen of the Mountain and Vale!"

" _Queen of the Mountain and Vale_!" Corbray shouted.

"Queen of the Trident! Queen of the Trident!" Came another voice.

Lord Mallister was next. "Your uncle died fighting for us. He refused to come to help you. I will not. You are of Tully blood and you will lead us through this. The Red Wolf! Queen of the Trident!"

The shouting grew louder. Jon goofily smiled at his sister, who was still gaping in shock. Finally, she found her voice.

"I-I accept. I accept this tremendous responsibility. I understand your misgivings about the Iron Throne and I agree that we should break free, just as Robb wanted. Jon, you had faith in me even when no one else did. My debt to you shall never truly be repaid. I don't know if I will do a very good job of being Queen but with you all here to advise me and protect me, I pledge that we will get through this.

"All of humanity is faced with its greatest challenge," she commandingly boomed. "Our own extinction. My brother and I have begun making preparations to repel this attack coming from the North. And in the South, Lannisters still press their boot on the common folk's necks. I look at each of you, here today, Wildling and Northman, smuggler and Lord. Brave warriors, all. Even if no one among you were to support me, I would still wage this terrible war against the threats we now face alone. Will you ride with me? Will you be my brothers in arms? WILL YOU BE HEROES?"

A deafening roar erupted from the Hall, as all the Lords of the North, Vale and Trident thundered in support for the queen. She had successfully rallied them and now almost all doubt in their hearts had been washed away, replaced with fire and passion. When they died down, Jon said "My Queen., there is much to be done. What are your orders?"

Sansa looked at him and steeled herself, knowing she would always have his support.

"As my first act as queen, I legitimize my brother as Prince Jon _Stark_. I also name him Supreme Commander of our armies and my rightful heir." Jon's eyes began to tear up. Sansa knew this was something he had wished to have for his whole life. _I treated him so badly. I'm so sorry, Jon. You are a Stark and always was, I promise you._

She turned to the others.

"Lord Royce, no one can doubt your honor. I name you Hand of the Queen. Brienne of Tarth, your prowess in personal combat is unmatched. You defeated the Hound. I name you Lady Commander of my Queensguard."

Brienne smiled at her and bowed in deference. "My Queen, I accept your honorable and just offer. I did not believe I would find a royal worth fighting for after the death of King Renly. I swear I will always protect you, Your Grace".

"Your Grace, I am inclined to agree with Lady Brienne. Thank you for this honor. You are truly wise". Sansa smiled brightly at the both of them. _This isn't so bad._

Many days passed, and Sansa worked hard to convince each lord to marshal their banners and resources to the cause of war against the dead. According to Jon, they could only be killed by fire, dragonglass or Valyrian Steel. Valyrian Steel was a clearly hopeless cause. Still, events in the South also greatly concerned her. A mere day ago, she heard that the entire Frey Male line had been exterminated. Oddly she felt dread and fear, no matter how much those damned Freys deserved such a fate. Who could have done that, and why? _The Northerners were busy and we had more cause than anyone to destroy the Twins_. She only hoped that the female line would accept her as queen and not cause any more trouble. She requested that all remaining Riverlords travel north and requested that they either agree with Lord Mallister or reject her and stay with the Throne. Jon and Brienne assured her that the Rivermen were done with Tommen. However, a threat she was overlooking was about to rear its ugly head.

"We can't defend the North if only half the population is fighting." Jon said.

Sansa replied "Madness. We cannot expect children to fight".

"I don't mean children, Your Grace."

 _Your Grace…Gods, that will take some getting used to_ , thought Sansa.

"I'm not trained, Jon. I haven't even killed anyone."

"You are needed to lead. You named me Supreme Commander of the army, however and our army is not enough! We need all women to take up arms."

Alys Karstark spoke up. "We will, Your Grace. We love our Queen and we shall fight for you."

Lyanna Mormont hissed. "Mormonts don't need their men to do all the fighting. I will fight just as hard as any,"

Lord Glover replied "You damn Karstarks betrayed the north to fight for that fucking Bolton."

Sansa agreed but she needed to get this under control and fast.

"Hold on, my Lord. Alys did not do anything. Karhold didn't do anything. However, we should give Alys a new home and place our forward strongholds in Last Hearth and Karhold, which will pass to families who supported us against Ramsay. They are our strongest keeps that are close to the Wall. If the Wall falls…. we must be ready. I will dispossess the traitorous houses of their homes and give them something smaller, in the south."

Jon looked at her angrily but did not try to debate her about her decision. Instead he reminded her of something else.

"The Wall is weak. We need it fully manned and resupplied. That will be our first line of defence."

Sansa nodded. "I agree, Prince Jon. We should send anyone we can spare."

"Last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. The closest castle to Hardhome is Eastwatch-by-the-Sea."

Tormund agreed to go. He took both his remaining wildlings and any thieves and killers still rotting in prison. Some murmured in disagreement.

Sansa said "Yesterday's wars show us who our true brothers are. Any hate crimes against the wildlings will not be tolerated. I am ready to lead the North, Trident and Vale to victory. Repair the fortifications, create siege engines for fire, and gather together every Valyrian Sword we have. Eastwatch will be the site of our final stand."

Again the lords cheered for their queen.

"Queen in the North! Queen of the Mountain and Vale!"

"Queen in the North!"

When the lords finally left the hall, Jon grabbed her sleeve.

"You will strip these families of their ancestral homes because of the crimes of a few reckless sons?"

Sansa looked at him curiously. Was he actually going to side against her now after declaring her queen?

"So, there's no punishment for treason and no reward for loyalty? I will not have that while I am queen." Sansa demanded.

"The punishment for treason is death. I know that, Your Grace. However, Smalljon Umber died on the field of battle. Harald Karstark died on the field of battle. It's over."

"They died fighting for Ramsay." She calmly retorted.

"When I was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, I executed men who betrayed me. I executed men who refused to follow orders. Father always said, "The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword," and I have tried to live by those words. But I will not support punishing a son for his father's sins, and I will not help take a family home away from a family it has belonged to for centuries."

"I'm sorry Jon but you're wrong. I'm not leaving Alys Karstark and Ned Umber to suffer in the cold. I'm just going to give them something a bit smaller. Only a few days ago, I received pledges of their loyalty to name me Queen. I am trying to honor that. Father did say that but Father died, making stupid decisions. We must be smarter. Don't undermine me. You said yourself we need to stop pettily fighting and work as one"

Jon finally quieted down, just as Maester Wolkan approached.  
"A raven from King's Landing, Your Grace" He timidly said.  
Sansa read aloud the message " _Come to King's Landing. Bend the knee or suffer the fate of all traitors_. Cersei. She murdered Queen Margaery and stole her throne! We've been so consumed with the enemy to the north, you've all forgotten about the one to the south!"

"Are you honestly considering that? We can't march our entire army all the way south. That's madness. The Night King can't be stopped by just Tormund and Edd."

Sansa breathed. "You're right. But we need to guard our southern borders. The female Freys betrayed her for us. A reckoning will come, if it hasn't already. Lord Jaime leads her armies and he is a legendary warrior. We still have a wall between us and the Night King. There's nothing between us and Cersei."

"There's a thousand miles between us and Cersei. Winter is here. They've never ranged this far north."

She scoffed. "She murdered my friends, the Tyrells. She murdered Robert Baratheon, Father's best friend. You're the general of my armies but I know her well. Everyone she wants to murder, she has found a way to murder. I'm not talking about the Wall or Winterfell. The Riverlands is not that far north and they all declared for me. They are my mother's people. I have to protect them! If we don't, _then what is the point in winning_?"

Jon's shoulders sagged and looked away with shame. He curtly nodded. "You're right. Apologies, Your Grace."

Maester Wolkan was still there.

"Yes?" Sansa hotly demanded.

"There is another…letter, Your Grace."

"Who is it from?"

"Samwell Tarly in the Citadel."

Jon looked up with surprise.

"I know him. I trust him with my life. We shall read what he needs from us…he says there's dragonglass in Dragonstone, where Daenerys Targaryen landed days ago. We need that dragonglass."

"Can we get it without drawing her attention?'

"…No."

"I am not risking incurring the wrath of that mad bitch, Jon."

"As you wish, Your Grace. But with Cersei in the riverlands, we cannot afford war on two fronts."

"I know. Especially against dragons."

Sure enough, a letter came less than a day later from Daenerys, demanding that Sansa bend the knee for "stealing half her kingdom". Tyrion had apparently become her Hand. She remembered fondly that Tyrion had been kind to her for a while.

"Do you think it's Tyrion? She asked.

"You know him better than any of us. What do you think?" Jon replied.

"Tyrion is not like the other Lannisters. He was always kind to me, but it's too great a risk."

Ser Davos Seaworth grabbed the letter and chuckled. "Sounds like a charmer. Of course, the casual mention of a Dothraki horde, a legion of Unsullied and three dragons, a bit less charming."

Jon turned to him. "We're facing undead magical beings who want to kill us."

Sansa said "Dragons can kill us too. They've burned whole cities down before. Daenerys is Aegon the Conqueror reborn."

Davos however was deep in thought. "But you told me once that fire will kill wights, didn't you, my prince? Dragonfire would too."

Sansa stared at him. "Are you trying to send me to my death, Ser Davos?"

"No, no. I wouldn't meet with her. But if the Army of the Dead makes it past the Wall, do we have enough men to fight them? Our armies are depleted heavily from the wars with King Joffrey and the Boltons."

Sansa shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We're still going to war. The Riverlords betrayed Cersei for me. She won't let that go."

Davos shook his head. "King Robb tried that. Look what happened to him"

Brienne snarled "How dare you!"

Sansa held her hand out. "Lady Commander, it's ok. King Robb made stupid mistakes that got him killed. He cut off Karstark's head. He incurred Walder Frey's revenge and walked right into his trap. He couldn't control Uncle Edmure. But I will not leave Uncle Edmure and my mother's people to be slaughtered. I made my decision."

"And if Daenerys disagrees and attacks us?" Davos said.

"I'll destroy her too." Sansa said darkly.

Davos said "We don't have the men to fight wars on two fronts. You said we're going to war against Cersei. So is this silver Dragon Queen. We need alliances. Call it convenience, call it enemy of my enemy."

Sansa huffed. "I don't trust her…. I heard some concerning stories."

"But we must send a diplomat to treat with her. Work out a deal. We need those weapons, or we don't stand a chance!" Jon shouted at her.

She looked at him like he grew three heads.

"Have you hit your head and forgotten what her family has done to ours? Her damnable father burned Grandfather and Uncle Brandon alive! She cannot be trusted. She is here as a conqueror; do you really think that doesn't include the North? She has been slaughtering her way across Essos and now she's here to take the Seven Kingdoms."

Jon sighed sympathetically.

"Daenerys has the men. She has the dragonglass. We need to at least try to make a pact with her. Maybe she is more reasonable than her father."

Sansa snarled "She is an enemy. She'll burn us alive at the slightest provocation."

"I know that!" Jon screamed desperately.

Sansa stared at him. She had already realized who Jon planned to send south.

"Jon…"

He smiled at her proudly.

"You know about politics. You navigated Littlefinger, Cersei and Roose Bolton. Even that little Lyanna Mormont. Daenerys is a Queen, she will only listen to another Queen. You're the only one who can convince her."

Sansa breathed deeply, in shock but also awed by her brother's trust and faith in her abilities.

"I-I can't! She'll throw me in prison or worse, use me as a hostage to take our kingdom".

Jon held her and hugged her tightly, allowing Sansa to feel his warmth.

"Sister, we're all dead anyway if you fail."

The next day, she made her decision. Sansa called a council of her loyal lords, to discuss both her planned invasion and Daenerys' demands. She hoped they would be able to defeat Cersei quickly enough, but the Dragon Queen had thrown a massive wrench into the fire.

"My lords, we've been betrayed. There is a murderer and traitor in our midst."

Jon stared at her. "What are you doing? Is this what you want?"

Sansa didn't move. "It's not what I want. I have a responsibility. To protect and defend my family from those who would harm it. You stand accused of murder. You stand accused of forced marriage and conspiracy to regicide. How do you answer these charges….. _Lord Baelish_?"

Baelish stared at her. "I'm…confused. Forgive me. If we could just speak in private, my Queen-".

"It's not complicated. You murdered my Aunt Lysa. Do you deny it?"

"I deny it!" He screamed desperately. "None of you were there!"

Sansa continued. "You conspired against my family by bringing the Reach army to Joffrey's aid, so they granted you Harrenhal. You murdered Dontos Hollard when he outlived his usefulness. You murdered King Joffrey and framed Tyrion Lannister and I for it. Do you deny it?"

He was trapped. Sansa had won. He tried to run out of the Hall. One of the Mormonts stopped him and threw him to the ground. "I am Lord Protector of the Vale, you oaf-"

"You're nothing, Baelish. Sansa is Queen of the Mountain and Vale", said surprisingly, Robin Arryn.

"You pretended to rescue me from monsters, when you were the one framing me. You sold me to monsters, while you feigned care and concern. You are a murderer and you betrayed me for your own twisted schemes. It's time justice was done" Sansa brutally snarled. "Thank you for your lessons, my Lord. I will never forget them."

"Sansa, pleas-"

It was over. Brienne had pierced Baelish's heart with Oathkeeper. Blood splattered onto the floor. He died instantly, a pathetic mess. Sansa almost began to sob but marshalled herself in time. _In his own twisted way, he loved me._

"Someone burn that…. Now that that's over…This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, a Man of the Night's Watch", She announced to the Great Hall Council. "He's discovered proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of Dragonglass. According to Prince Jon, we can use that to kill the dead."

She opened the second letter.

"I received this a few days ago from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister. He's now Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen. She intends to take the Iron Throne from Cersei Lannister. She has a powerful army at her back and if this message is to be believed, three dragons.

"Many of you might say that is a good thing. Cersei Lannister has stolen the Iron throne and murdered the Tyrells with wildfire. The Mad King liked his wildfire and Cersei is his true successor. My sincere apologies, everyone but I'm ordering our entire forces to march south to destroy her. The Riverlands is not protected enough and her wrath on those lands will come soon. Our southern bannermen will never be safe as long as the Mad Queen exists."

Jon nodded sadly. _Jon, I wish you understood, but they're in immediate danger._

"There's more. Daenerys Targaryen asked me to Dragonstone to bend the knee. I will not accept; however, I will attempt to negotiate an alliance with her. We're outnumbered, my Lords! We can't fight both her and Cersei at the same time."

Yohn Royce countered "Your Grace, with respect, I remember the Mad King all too well. A Targaryen cannot be trusted, nor can a Lannister."

"The Queen in the North should stay in the North", Lyanna demanded.

"She's Queen in the Trident, too, girl!" Mallister countered. Lyanna scowled.

Sansa grew angry. "You all crowned me your Queen. I never asked for it or demanded it like Cersei, but I accepted it because the North is my home. It's part of me. My blood is Tully as well. I cannot abandon my uncle and the Rivermen. However, according to my top generals, I cannot defeat either Cersei or the dead by myself, and the Silver Queen will not listen to any mere envoy of the Starks. I must go, for our future and for all of mankind. While I am gone, my brother Prince Jon Stark will be in command as King Regent. You will treat his orders as if they came from me."

She stood and declared "Cersei's time is up. If we die, we die together. Call the banners. Marshal every man and woman we have. We're going to war."

The murmurs from earlier now turned to loud shouts of agreement. _Finally, we will have our revenge on the Lannisters._

Sansa's boat crashed onto the shore. Rising above was a tower of ancient power and magic. Dragonstone, built by Targaryens, if Sansa's memory recalled. She brought with her, Advisor Davos, Lady Commander Brienne, and Lord Hand Yohn Royce. Tyrion Lannister was the first to greet her.

"Wife!" Tyrion shouted cheerfully. "I've heard many tales of you since arriving back here."

Sansa bowed and nodded curtly to him

"My lord Lannister. I do not believe we are bound by such things anymore" She quipped.

"Lady…I mean Queen Sansa, please", he stammered. "Forgive me. After murdering my own father, I don't think I'm a lord of anything, anymore."

"But I have heard whispers you are Hand of this Dragon Queen."

"That I am. I rose high." He chuckled. "You rose higher than anyone could have imagined, I like to think. You survived, just as I always believed you would."

Sansa blushed. "You are too kind, Hand."

Tyrion smiled at her. _He had always been kind. What was he doing with this crucifying dragon bitch?_

"Please excuse my manners. This is Missandei, most trusted advisor of Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

"Welcome to Dragonstone, Queen Sansa. I hope the seas were kind."

Sansa eyed her warily

"As good as can be expected."

"It's been a long road. But we're both still here". Tyrion declared. Sansa could only look at him warily. He turned to Davos.

"I'm Tyrion Lannister." He said, shaking Davos' hand.  
"Davos Seaworth"  
"Ah, the Onion Knight. We fought on opposite sides at the Battle of Blackwater Bay. A Seaworth under a Stark Queen? Unusual."

"As I recall, you killed my son in that battle".

"Ah yes, well….Missandei is the queen's most trusted advisor."

"Shall we enter the castle and find you your quarters?" Missandei politely asked in an Essosi accent.

"Very well." Sansa stiffly replied.

They walked up the path. Tyrion turned to her.

"At some point I want to hear how a fugitive for the murder of Joffrey became queen of half of Westeros."

"As long as you tell me how a Lannister who killed his father became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen."  
"A long and bloody tale. To be honest, I was drunk for most of it-"

Suddenly a Dragon screeched overheard. Sansa ducks, shocked. Such creatures used to be mere legend. But now she saw their true mighty scales, and muscles. _Magnificent._

Tyrion again laughed. "You get used to it."

"They are huge!" Sansa screeched.

"Don't worry, they won't eat us. Unless their mother commands it." He added darkly. Sansa eyed him.

"You're not inspiring confidence."

Tyrion laughed. "I think you will find Queen Daenerys is not the monster you heard about in stories." _Hah. Fat chance of that._

The door creaked open. There she was. _Oh, gods, she's hot._ Sitting calmly upon the stone chair of Dragonstone. Sansa was immediately struck by her beauty, instantly reminded of Margaery Tyrell. Flowing silver hair, piercing yet soft eyes, feminine figure. She didn't at all seem like a conquering monster, it was true. She even was offering a soft smile as Sansa approached. Missandei then began the negotiations.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains."

Brienne calmly and firmly responded.

"You stand in the presence of Queen Sansa Stark of the North, Trident and Vale," she declared in her deep voice, "Lady of Winter, The Red Wolf, Hero of the Battle of the Bastards, slayer of the traitors Petyr Baelish and Ramsay Bolton, and eldest trueborn child to Lord Eddard Stark."

Sansa blushed at all the names. _Brienne knows how to lay it on_. Daenerys also blushed, Sansa noticed. _Or was it just the cold_?

"Welcome my Lady. I hope your journey was safe." _Even her voice is beautiful._

"It was." Sansa replied in a small voice. "For once the stories are true, Your Grace. You truly are beautiful." The Dragon Queen raised her eyebrows at this. _Wow, are you an idiot? Stop flirting._

Brienne sternly spoke up in outrage. "Forgive my Tarth accent but Sansa Stark is a _Queen_. Not a Lady."

Daenerys tightened her jaw. Sansa's face twisted into worry. _This might have been a terrible idea._

"Forgive me, but if my history is correct, my ancestor Aegon the Conqueror ruled over the Trident, North and Vale when he landed here. The last Kings in the North and Vale were Torrhen Stark and Ronnel Arryn, who bent the knee to the dragonlords in perpetuity. What does perpetuity mean, my Lord Hand?"

"Forever", Tyrion sternly replied.

'So how have you rebelled and declared yourself Queen of those regions? As the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, you stole half of Westeros from me."

Sansa smirked, having the perfect response

"I stole nothing. My bannermen and I rebelled against Queen Cersei and her predecessor, King Tommen. Before that, I was a staunch loyalist of the rightful King of the North and Trident, Robb Stark, the Young Wolf."

"I see…"

"Under King Robb, the North and Riverlands declared independence from the Iron throne, in perpetuity, House Targaryen included. Crowned by his bannermen, he won every battle but was betrayed and murdered by Freys and Boltons at the Red Wedding, along with my mother and most of his army. With his death and the defeat of House Bolton, I was chosen as queen by the survivors. My bannermen will never again accept subjugation from the Iron Throne, who would have us all on our knees."

"Queen in the North…." Brienne whispered behind her. Sansa almost smiled. Daenerys looked at her with steely fiery eyes.

"You will not bend the knee to House Targaryen, the rightful heirs? After centuries of peace?"

Her anger was rising. Sansa knew she had to get this under control or there could be blood.

"I am truly sorry but I cannot" she said. "Your father burned my family alive for fun. And the family that took your father's place murdered my father, mother and brother. If your claim to the North and Trident is based upon his, I am afraid I cannot let you take it back. Instead I request humbly you allow us to remain independent."

There was a long pause as Sansa knelt down with her head bowed, hoping Daenerys would be reasonable. Finally, the silverhead spoke.

"You surprise me…...I grant you independence" _What? We're free?_

"Your G- "Tyrion began.

"My decision is final." Daenerys sternly said. "I pledged to allow the Greyjoys independence because they asked for it. Queen Sansa here has as well. She also showed far more humility than you ever have. Rest assured, I am going to get justice for your family, Queen Sansa, and I formally apologise for your losses at the hands of my evil father. I too have lost people I… cared deeply for. I humbly ask that you aid me in my battle to retake my throne from Cersei. Bring peace to our country. As long as Cersei rules, it will bleed."

Sansa nodded.

"Yes, I am already marching south to fight her with my entire forces. With our combined armies, it will be over within weeks. But once she is dealt with, I need your word that you will immediately march north."

Daenerys looked confused.

"Why, what's up there?"

"We face a threat far more powerful and evil, and we need an alliance with you to fight it. The dead." _This is it_ , thought Sansa. Now they all stared at her like she had three heads.

"The …. dead?" Tyrion started incredulously.

Sansa breathed, knowing it must sound like nonsense.

"Disaster has come to Westeros. The White Walkers have awoken from their sleep, and mean to come for us all just as in centuries long past. Dead things stalk us in the woods. We have been squabbling amongst ourselves for far too long. They'll kill us first. And then come for you. There will be no escape, I promise. It's time we put aside our differences and unite to reclaim the Dawn."

Tyrion was not convinced. "White walkers? Surely you don't believe in... -"

"Are you calling me mad? Or worse, a liar?" Sansa coolly demanded.

"… Of course not. I don't think you're either of those things."

She continued.

"The stories we heard as children were accounts of ancient history. The threat is real. The dead are real. They already have defeated the Wildlings, and then the Night's Watch too at Hardhome. The biggest army in the entire world. If they come hunting south and we aren't ready…."

"You actually saw this army?" Daenerys asked.

"No…. but I trust with my life, those who have." Sansa admitted.

"I see." _This isn't going well._

"Look I'm not lying! If we don't work together when the time comes, we're all going to die! I cannot defeat the dead alone!"

"Your Grace, I need you to please calm down." Said Brienne, her Lady Commander.

"Cersei is a monster, no one knows this better than me. But we can deal with her and then we fight off the White Walkers. I need you. I need your dragonfire. And you need me."

"You saw my Dragons, correct?"

"Yes…"

"I have three. The Dothraki ride with me. All the chivalry of the south rides with me. Yet fairy tales are going to kill us all?" Daenerys scoffed.

"You don't believe me. I understand that. It sounds nonsensical. The Night King doesn't care about thrones or birthrights. He doesn't care about dragons or Dothraki. We're all the same to them. Walking meat. Soon it won't matter who's skeleton sits on that ugly throne. Winter is _here_. The Long Night is here, and the dead are coming soon. The Night's Watch can't stop them. No noble house alone can stop them. All the southern armies can't stop them! Only together, all of us. Even then we might still lose but at least we'll _give the bloody things a fight_!" Sansa breathed. _Calm down, calm down._

Tyrion said "You honestly can't expect us to march all the way to the Wall for stories of madness."

Sansa exploded. "Madness? I don't want this! I have gone through hell. I was raped and defiled used and betrayed. I didn't want to be Queen of half of Westeros. So far, it's been nothing but a miserable pain in my arse. But I love my family. IF this is how I protect them, if this is how I honor Robb, then I will continue to be Queen of the North, Vale and Trident to the best of my ability. I cannot protect my family alone. Help me. Don't let the dead destroy your families and you."

Tyrion shifted. "I see your point. What proof do we have that the Army of the Dead exists and can get past the Wall? Why should we abandon inevitable southern chaos and march after ghosts?"

Sansa turned to Dany- _Woah, Dany? Nicknames, already, you red haired idiot?_

"You're still here. Which means you haven't used those dragons and stormed the Red Keep, which is what Cersei would do. I see what you have done here. You have brought to my shores freed slaves, horsemen, exiled and disgraced Westerosi. - No offence, Lord Tyrion - because they believe in you. I am willing to believe in you too…. Please. please help me." She begged, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Daenerys stared at her sympathetically. _Or was it pity?_

"Sansa…" She whispered. _First name basis already?_

"Your wisdom and humility are admirable, as is your determination to save your people. I have suffered… similarly." Sansa stared in shock. She never knew any of this. "I was sold like a brood mare, chained up like an animal. But since there is no proof of your story, I simply cannot send my armies all the way North where they might be destroyed by the winter, because of superstitions."

Sansa sighed. _For bloody Seven Hell's sake._

"Then I will take my leave, Your Grace. If you can't help us against the Walkers, at least let us mine dragonglass. It is a special compound that kills White Walkers according to my brother Jon."

"I know of it." Daenerys confirmed.

Yohn Royce stepped forward. "Your Grace if I may speak…Her Grace Queen Sansa chose me as Hand, and I chose her as Queen of the Mountains and Vale. Not because of any birthright. She has no right, she's a fugitive and a Northwoman. But we chose her because her father and brother were great men, and she proved herself to be wise, fierce, determined to protect those she loves and a damn sight better ruler than King Robert or King Tommen ever were. She is working as we speak to marshal our armies to defend from threats both north and south. We all believe in her. We believe her about the Army of the Dead."

"How long have you known Queen Sansa?" Daenerys asked softly.

"Not very long but I am her sworn sword, Hand and second in command of her army."

Daenerys pointed a hand at them.

"Do anything to threaten me, raise a sword to any of my men, and I swear by all the new gods I will feed you all to my dragons." She declared fiercely.

Sansa backed away slightly in fear. "I pledge not to, your Grace. You have my word."

"Then you have mine. You may leave behind some men to mine your weapons as requested."

Sansa said "Thank you, Your Grace. Now let us move on to war plans."

Daenerys said "I have already formed a plan to surround the city."

"Then my host will head to Riverrun and then move on to the Golden Tooth. Cut them off." Daenerys nodded in agreement. Sansa turned around one last time.

"Am I your prisoner, Your Grace?"

Daenerys smirked.

"You're my guest."

Days passed and Sansa and Daenerys spoke more, getting to know each other as they organized their respective armies. Their plan took shape. Daenerys would lead her southern Westerosi troops in the main thrust, with the Unsullied taking Casterly Rock via an old sewer system. Prince Jon's host would arrive at the Rock 3 days later and link up to the Unsullied where they would finally march on King's Landing. Their partnership grew, as did Sansa's budding crush on the silver haired beauty. _Damn her. Loras all over again._

"I haven't been to the South in years. It's beautiful" she whispered to herself as she stared out at the blue sparkling ocean on the horizon. She blushed when she realized Daenerys was standing next to her and heard her. She flashed a warm smile at the redhead.

"It is, Your Grace."

Sansa held up her hand _. Enough of this Grace bollocks._

"Please…call me Sansa."

Daenerys eyed her with curiosity and…affection? She could not quite tell.

"Only if you call me Daenerys." Her soft voice caressed Sansa's ears. _I want to kiss her_ , she whined silently. They sat in admiring silence before Sansa finally remembered her manners.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not murdering me yet." She smirked wryly. Dany smiled amusedly.

"Like you said, I am not Cersei."

"Thank the gods. She is terrifying. Everyone who's risen against her, she's found a way to destroy. I have learned however in recent days there is worse out there waiting for us."

Daenerys tensed.

"So, what do we do? We can't exactly call a truce with her."

 _What? Does she…_

"You believe me?

Daenerys hesitated and turned her head away.

"What if you simply told her the truth? As mad as she is, she doesn't want to die, right?"

"You don't even believe me. She wants my head on a spike. She wouldn't let us within two leagues of her."

"She wants the Seven Kingdoms. She won't give them up unless she sees the dead. Maybe we can bring the dead to her?"

The red-haired queen wryly and bitterly smirked.

"That is exactly what we're trying to avoid."

"Not all of them. Just one." Said Daenerys.

Sansa shook her head vehemently. "Impossible. Such a mission would be suicide. First, they march as one. Second, a storm could trap our men there."

"Dragons can outfly them."

Sansa stared at her, shocked that Dany would be so ready to go charging off beyond the Wall.

"And the Night King won't notice you? No, please don't try something like that. We cannot lose you, or one of your dragons."

Daenerys's face changed to soft shock and awe for her new friend.

Sansa continued "We need a viable plan. One that doesn't divide our forces. The armies of Westeros are depleted from years of war. Winter is here."

Tyrion interrupted them, striding forward. "Forgive me, my queens."

"What happened?" Daenerys demanded.

Tyrion looked at his feet, depressed. "We lost Dorne, and the Ironborn when they were ambushed by Euron Greyjoy who now fights for my sister. The Unsullied are trapped in Casterly Rock where Jaime only left a small skeleton garrison. Highgarden was sacked. The Reach lords turned on Lady Olenna and killed her."

Daenerys looked as if she was about to cry.

'Gods…I'm losing. But with the North, Trident and Vale with us, we will survive it." She flashed a thankful smile at the redhead queen. "Sansa's armies will move into the Westerlands and link up with my Unsullied. My Dothraki and I will take on the main Lannister force that heads to King's Landing as we speak, joined by Sansa's host when they arrive. We all meet up at King's Landing. The battle up the walls will be hard. I know that. But Cersei will fight to the death and we must stop her."

Tyrion reminded them "Despite this defeat, the war is still firmly in our favor. We have the numbers, and the dragons."

Sansa replied "Because of that, they may overlook the fact that a portion of our troops is foreigners from Essos- I'm not judging, Daenerys – and wildlings, in favor of Cersei. Say what you will about her, she was born here. We should try to win over Cersei's generals, whom I doubt want to die for the losing side. They'll more easily join us if my Westerosi do the bulk of the fighting. My brother Prince Jon and his Northerners are battle hardened and determined to spill some Lannister blood. We'll keep the Unsullied in reserve and send Jon in first."

Daenerys stared at her in increasing awe.

"How did you get so wise, Sansa?"

Sansa blushed "Years of experience, unfortunately."

The silver haired queen could no longer hold herself back and leaned in for a hug. Sansa stiffened and tried to pull away, reminded too strongly of the past.

"I will not ever harm you. I swear it" Daenerys whispered pleadingly.

"Apologies, D. It has simply been a long time since I had another woman touch me."

"Well that is how I treat friends, Sansa."

Sansa blushed. Not since Queen Margaery had anyone been so ready to be a friend and equal to her, shown such kindness toward her.

"We're…...friends?" She asked.

"If you allow me, I would be honored to be your friend. By the way…you called me D."

"Oh…." Sansa giggled. "You like it? Daenerys is a mouthful" That earned a playful elbow to the ribs.

"My brother called me Dany sometimes. Never liked it. I like D."

Sansa laughed and her silver haired friend joined in. When they stopped, Daenerys looked at her seriously.

"I will."

The redhead wondered what in the name of Seven Hells she was talking about.

"… You will, what?"

Daenerys began to take a knee _. What is she…_

"I will march besides you, Sansa Stark, rightful Queen of the North Vale and Trident and fight in the Great War for Dawn against the Night King. If this is to be our destiny, we must face it together." _Finally._ Sansa gratefully held out her hand and took the silverhead's in her own.

"Rise, Daenerys Stormborn. From this day forth, we shall rule as joint Queens of Westeros in the Great Alliance"

Daenerys grinned at her. Sansa briefly wondered what the other woman was thinking. Yohn Royce interrupted, carrying something.

"My Queens…. a letter from Winterfell."

Sansa started crying and sobbing as she reads the contents of the letter _. It…can't be. Gods, Arya…._

"Sansa…? "

"D, my brother Brandon Stark and sister Arya Stark have returned to Winterfell. Jon says they are healthy and safe. I thought they were dead…"

"That is wonderful news." Daenerys smiled brightly but her smile faded when she saw Sansa in distress. They sat quietly, Daenerys wrapping her arms around her crying friend. Sansa allowed herself to feel the woman's warmth, "So warm…"

She noticed Daenerys blushing. _She heard that?_ Daenerys tightened the hug, as if to say "Yes I did and I love it." They sat like that for hours, enjoying each other's company.

The raven from Winterfell initially shook her but now she was genuinely happy that her remaining siblings were surely safe _. Jon would look after them_ , she reminded herself. Suddenly, here was a knock at the door. A soft feminine rapping. Sure enough, the voice she loved. _Wait, loved?_ "It's Daenerys."

"Did something happen?" Sansa panicked. "Is Euron attacking?"

"Hush…its fine. We're advancing on all fronts. Euron has evaded us so far but I destroyed the main Lannister Army on the Blackwater Rush. We managed to capture Randyll Tarly and his son."

"But…?"

"Hush. I just wanted to…."

Sansa hummed questioningly.

"We have this alliance now, Sansa. Do you know the best way to cement alliances? The best way is marriage. I'm not married."

Sansa blushed red hot. _Oh stop, you silly girl. She's not asking to marry you._

"Are you….'

"Have you ever…. been with a woman?"

 _What?_

"No, I cannot say that I have." _Margaery and I kissed, to be sure, but still._

"N-Nor I…" Daenerys replied. _She is so nervous!_

"D, I should clarify I've never been with a man either. Not really."

Hurt and pain crossed Sansa's face for a brief moment. She decided she cannot wait any longer.

"I wish I could have protected you, Sans. I wish I could take all your pain and put it inside myself. You deserve someone better. Someone who treats you right…."

Daenerys was very close. Her breath hot, her pink lips parted slightly. _Ohhh those lips…._

"Maybe I do…." Sansa said, barely above a whisper. Then Sansa started leaning in. And her lovely silverhead was not pulling away. They were finally going to kiss. Something Sansa had secretly wanted since the moment they met. And they did.

Sansa sent letters to all the lords of Westeros that she had retained independence, but managed to negotiate an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen, as well as the existence and grave threat of the Dead beyond the Wall, which was quickly approaching. She had Jon leave a strong rearguard at Eastwatch, and the castle nearest to it, Last Hearth. The Umbers took to this task with earnestness, commanding a full garrison there. Token garrisons were placed in the surrounding castles, all armed with Dragonglass weapons.

The relationship between the Red Stark and the Silver Dragon deepened in secret. Many began to wonder why exactly it was that the silver haired queen chose to keep such close companionship with whom logically should have been her rival. But Sansa put aside such thoughts and enjoyed her cute girlfriend's kisses.

Their campaign in the south was bringing Euron and Cersei to heel. Dragons proved unstoppable to any army she fielded and were instrumental in the Siege of Pyke, along with Theon who led the first vanguard through the breach. Sure enough, southern Westerosi lords all flocked back to the side of the Dragon Banner, as it was before the days of the Mad King. Any Ironborn who bent the knee were also allowed to live, under Queen Yara, who executed Euron herself and pledged to join Daenerys with fresh reinforcements after the last Euron loyalists had been defeated.

Suddenly Sansa heard something in the distance. Horns of the North blowing proudly and wolf banners flapping in the cool wind. Prince Edmure kneeled before her.

"My queen, Prince Jon's host is approaching."

Sansa nodded. She would finally reunite with Arya and Bran. Sure enough, they arrived and Sansa flung herself into Arya's arms. Arya was wearing a Northern-style coat and most of the baby-fat was gone, leaving a tough, fierce warrior.

"Missed you, sis." She whispered into Arya's hair.

"You better tell me everything. How exactly did you convince the Dragon Bitch?"

"Don't talk- I'll explain later." Arya looked at her curiously but let it pass. "How did you survive? You disappeared from King's landing after Father…."

"Long story. I came back after you and Jon beat the Boltons. I almost didn't come back home. I went to kill Cersei."

Sansa smirked. "I'm working on it. How would you-"

Arya grinned back. "You're not the selfish stupid little girl I used to know."

"No…I suppose life forced me to grow up. Where did you go? After Father died, you disappeared."

"I was in the company of the Hound, and then I sailed to Braavos. But I never could have survived what you survived. I would have tried to kill the Lannisters every day since Father…." Arya embraced her again. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Sansa. Please accept me into your Queensguard. I can handle myself."

"It's quite alright. You're here now. You sure you want to-"

"I've never been suited to be a princess, Sansa. As much as you are suited to being queen, that's never been the life for me."

"Very well, sister. I will find a place for you in my guard. Say your Queensguard vows within the week."

Finally, Bran spoke up.

"Hello, sister."

Sansa flung herself onto Bran, and the three siblings engaged in a group hug.

"Hi, Bran. I missed you so much."

"I am truly sorry", Bran said, barely above a whisper. "I saw your wedding. I saw what the Boltons and Lannisters did. I wish I could have prevented it."

"I'm just happy you're here now." Sansa said, pained.

The lone wolves died but the pack had managed to reunite. Arya spoke up again.

"So why have you joined the North to the Dragon Bitch?"

"Actually, Arya…we're in love."

"WHAT?" Arya screeched.

"I went on a diplomatic mission to negotiate an alliance against Cersei. Things happened. She courted me."

"But….you were so boy-crazy…Remember Joffrey-"

"Never say that name in my presence. I was a foolish young girl with dreams and fantasies, I admit it, but I am sure of my feelings. It never mattered that we were both women. There are far stranger traditions in her family."

"No kidding…"

"You should not speak of this to the public. It could destroy everything we've built, the entire alliance. I am only telling you and Bran because you are family and deserve to know."

"I understand," said Bran.

"Ugh…fine, sis. I still don't trust her. If she ever hurts you…"

"I will warn her, Arya," Sansa giggled.

A horn sounded at that moment, announcing the arrival of the rest of Jon's united host to join the Targaryens waiting outside the city. All told, over a hundred thousand men, awaiting the signal to begin the final assault up the walls of the capital. Many among Daenerys had initially wanted to simply attack the Red Keep with Drogon, now that nearly all of Westeros had rallied to their side. but the Queen in the North advised against it. Neither her nor her girlfriend had any wish to harm innocents unnecessarily.

She could not get enough of her sexy dragon, savoring the taste of Daenerys' skin, her soft lips, the mounds of her soft breasts pressing up against Sansa's own. They pulled apart however when they heard someone coming. Prince Jon burst in, furious.

"They lied to me! Father lied to me."

"What is going on, Jon?" Sansa asked softly.

"I am Aegon Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark!" he shouted. "Howland Reed, Sam and Bran told me everything. Father should have told me this before I first left Winterfell. He sent me to the Wall, knowing what it was, who I really was, when I could have avenged my true family and killed Gregor Clegane."

Daenerys eyed him sympathetically. "if this is true, then I am not as alone as I once thought. It is a pain beyond what anyone should suffer through, to think you are the last remaining member of your family."

"Yet Mother and Father foolishly started a civil war, all based on a lie apparently. Rhaegar did not rape her. She went with him willingly. Thousands died for it." Jon snarled.

"How many millions might live because of the love I have for your cousin, Jon? We united Westeros and are currently marching to save it. Love is much more powerful than you think."

"We need you, Jon. I don't care what Bran says. We were raised together. You're my brother and heir. You are a Stark, _and_ a Targaryen. You embody the most admirable traits of both. I need you…." Sansa finished softly.

Jon broke down in tears and launched himself into his sister's arms.

"Jon, I will never lie to you. I love you. I always will. If I fall…..you need to lead Westeros to victory, as the rightful prince of our kingdom."

Jon sniffled. "I could never lead as well as you. I don't want power. Never did. You need not worry about me pressing my claim. You are my queen, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Jon. There is something else you must know about me. Queen Daenerys and I have fallen in love. We just told Arya. I hope I have your support."

Jon did not hesitate. "It goes without saying, Your Grace, as long as she makes you happy."

At that moment, Jaime Lannister cautiously stepped inside the tent. He was stopped by the Lady Commander, who hissed "Back, Lannister, or we will kill you. Why did the guards let you pass?"

"I only seek to serve the queen, Brienne. They know that."

"Bloody terrible job you did of that. She's surrounded and soon to be dead."

"Not Cersei. Sansa. I once promised her mother I would protect her, remember? Cersei is dead to me." He hissed hauntingly. Clearly there had been a falling out, or he was simply abandoning a lost cause.

"It's ok, Brienne." Sansa turned away from her brother. "Let him pass."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

"Now, Ser Jaime…..why do you wish to join us? Why should we trust you?"

Jaime chuckled darkly. "Half your army is savages, eunuchs, and former enemies of yours. One more won't hurt. If you'll have me, I'll help lead your armies against the dead – Yes, I believe you - kill your enemies, and do whatever it takes to earn at least a small part of redemption for myself and my family."

Sansa stayed quiet, weighing her options.

"Very well. Kneel, pledge you shall be loyal to me, and it shall be so. I will even grant you the Rock, should we both survive this."

"I humbly pledge my loyalty, Queen Sansa. You shall not regret this. I am humbled by your offer, and I agree to lead my people. I will take command of the Westerlanders on your flank, and lead foraging parties for food."

"See that you do, Ser Jaime."

With that, Jaime rode off to the other side of the encampment.

Brienne stiffened. "Is it really wise to trust a bloody Lannister? Mere hours ago, you would have had his head on a spike, Your Grace."

"If this war has taught me anything, Brienne, it's to forgive but never forget. Jaime Lannister tried to kill my brother. You think I don't want to make him suffer? It is the right of a queen to punish her enemies. However, that is not the kind of queen I want to be. We'll never get through this if I or my bannermen act out every last grudge or battle amongst ourselves."

"But-"

Prince Edmure snarled "Question your queen again, woman."

"It's quite alright, Uncle."

He growled disapprovingly.

The next morning, Sansa sent a messenger, intending to give Cersei one last chance to work out the terms of her surrender.

Daenerys disagreed. "I can send Drogon to do one passover and it is likely they all will simply throw down their weapons and surrender. It's mostly sellswords, Sansa."

"That is not the queen I wish to be, ruling through fear. If they fight for gold, they won't want to die against nearly one hundred thousand men. I do not believe that Cersei is ready to die either. She will do whatever it takes to keep her power. I believe that means bending the knee. Even Balon Greyjoy bent his knee before Robert Baratheon."

"Yes, and then he betrayed the Baratheons."

"I know. However, has Queen Yara not reformed the ironborn and made them staunch allies of ours? I feel that the same can be done for the Lannisters."

"Very well, my love. However, if negotiations go south, we do this my way."

"Your Graces…." Arya interrupted. She eyed Daenerys warily, having never truly trusted her.

"Arya? We're about to begin the parley. Go back to your post."

"Forgive me, Your Graces. Perhaps the men could do with a speech. Last night, half the army were drunken fools, Jon included. The new arrivals also seem to have doubts about you two."

"I see. Thank you, sister. Rally the Queensguard. I will speak to them." Sansa declared fiercely. Arya bowed and left. Before Sansa could leave, Daenerys muttered something.

"D?"

"I said…I love you, my wolf."

Sansa's heart soared, and pounded in her chest. Daenerys had never said that before to her. This drop dead gorgeous bombshell loved her? It almost defied her imagination.

"Oh D, I love you too, my dragon. From the moment I met you, I did."

Daenerys grinned genuinely, and gave her one last peck. Sansa then rode out to the head of her gigantic army, which had gathered outside. Her messenger had returned and reported that there would soon be a parley from the leadership of the city's defenders. A dozen riders came from the gate, carrying a flag of truce. Including…

"False Queen Sansa, Daenerys the Usurper, I present to you, Queen Cersei of the Iron Throne, rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms." The Lannister knight snarled.

"Little dove" Cersei Lannister sneered mockingly. You rose high, didn't you? But a weakling is still a weakling. I see you brought my brother. Pity…..."

"Cersei, the game is up! You must see that! Three Dragons would be difficult enough to fight, let alone Dothraki, Ironborn and Unsullied. Your sellswords and ballistas won't stop them." Jaime pleaded.

"Qyburn assures me they are able to pierce through solid stone-"

"And It won't stop them!"

"Sansa…" Cersei sighed, ignoring her brother she had now given up for dead. "Did you really think I rode out here to issue a surrender? I did not. I only did to get a final look at my enemies, before burning them to the ground. Do you really think I would bend my knee before eunuch scum and flea bitten horselords? Before the man who murdered Father?"

Sansa smiled "No, honestly I was not expecting a surrender from you. However, it does me good to see you again. You taught me much about ruling. Thank you for your lessons, Queen Cersei. I wanted you to see what those lessons have made me become."

"You can skulk back home, you little cunt!" Cersei screeched. "You can take this city, over my dead body-"("Actually, that's more or less the idea," quipped Edmure)- and a pile of burning ash and stone. You think because you put a crown on your silly little murderous head, that you have become better than me? You are even more arrogant than I thought. It would be depressing, really, if it wasn't so hilariously pathetic. Send your armies, then. I will burn them!"

With that, she turned and rode off back inside. Sansa smirked, and turned to her mighty host.

"I look around and much of you know me. I am Sansa Stark, rightful Queen in the North, Vale and Trident, and I fight with the rightful Queen of the South, Daenerys Stormborn. Many years ago, the Vale, North, Trident and Stormlands all rose in rebellion against a mad monarch. The Trident couldn't have defeated the Mad King by themselves, but heroes like my father rode with them. Now, another fire obsessed monarch would have us all on our knees! We won at the Rock. We won at the Blackwater Rush. We won at Pyke. I mean to destroy once and for all, those who have favored power and greed over honor and loyalty, who slaughtered my family and gave my home to murdering, flaying cowards. One last legion of foolish men lies awaiting us inside those walls. The Golden Company.

"They fight for Cersei's lies, trinkets and bribes. You fight for your homes, your families, your very future that will be wrested free of tyranny and slaughter. Every second we let them keep control over Queen Daenery's lands is an abomination I cannot tolerate. Today, none of us belong to any one house or culture. Dothraki, Unsullied or Westerosi. We belong to the cause of justice, freedom and courage. To those still trapped in that city under Cersei's tyranny, I say only this: hold on, we're coming. I declare that on this day, madness has seen its final sunrise!"

A massive cheer erupted. "RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF!"

Daenerys quickly landed beside her girlfriend.

"That was one Seven Hells of a speech, Sans. You are ten times the queen I will ever be."

Sansa smiled lovingly and proudly. Daenerys took this as her signal and mounted Drogon to provide air support for the oncoming rush of artillery pounding the walls, before the first wave rushed in. If the Lannisters feared Stannis's attempt to do the same, they were soiling their trousers at this sight. Cersei herself stared out from the Red Keep at the seemingly endless hordes approaching her without mercy, seemingly still confident she could burn them.

Sansa watched the battle with interest. Sure enough, sellswords had no reason to die for nothing and began surrendering to Sansa and Daenerys' mighty scaled sons. Suddenly, she felt rumbling. Was the Earth itself trying to deny them victory? She felt only burning before her sister and Brienne pulled her away in time. She stared aghast at the destruction. _You really did it, you mad bitch._

Cersei had decided to let Sansa be queen after all, over ash, fire and dust. The wildfire ignited, swallowing the Red Keep and everything within the walls. However, none of the Dragons had been hurt, safe as they were flying overhead, and they had more than enough men for the war against the Night King

"Are you alright, honey?" Sansa's girlfriend whispered with tender care and concern, once she landed in the camp.

"I am fine, D. I can't believe she did that. But this is not over. We need to get our remaining forces to Winterfell."

"One thing at a time, honey. You got burnt a little." She softly caressed Sansa's cheek.

"I am okay. Check for survivors. Leave a garrison behind to protect the Crownlands. Then get the men in formation, to start marching north."

Daenerys, Jon and Arya all stood before her, refusing to move, and then kneeled. What was this?

"What are you doing? Stand up, please."

Daenerys then declared "Sansa Stark, our Alliance is over."

Sansa almost sobbed. They were rebelling? Leaving? Breaking up? Did Daenerys not love her? But why? They had just defeated Cersei once and for all. Cold sadness and despair was quickly replaced with burning rage for this vicious and cruel betrayal.

"I formally bend the knee to you, Queen Sansa of the Seven Kingdoms, First of Her Name."

This was beyond anything Sansa ever expected. She continued sniffling and crying.

"B-Bu-"

"I could think of no one better. I have made some foolish mistakes, yet you can rally together a continent. Look at them. You're my queen, from this day until my last day."

"W-what about your dragons-"

"They shall be in your Queensguard, no?"

Ssnsa nodded, laughing in spite of herself.

"I will never doubt you again, Daenerys. Today, in the name of freedom and humanity, we shall take our world back from the Night King!"

She was truly queen of nearly everything now, with a doting sexy wife in all but name, loyally supporting her. Sure enough, the men began gathering around, a song in their hearts and fire in their bellies. They unfurled the wolf banner, letting it flow in the wind. Their voices only cried one name. "RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF!"

 _10 years later._

"Did you beat the dead people, Mummy?" asked 7 year old Lyanna Stark, whom Sansa and Daenerys had adopted together into the royal court, and legitimized, alongside 6 year old Rhaenys Stark.

"Yes, Mummy did, with a lot of help, especially from Mama." Sansa wistfully explained to her daughters. However, hurt and pain flashed across her eyes. In truth, it was a nearly hopeless battle and they only barely won at the last second before being completely overrun inside Winterfell. When the dead breached the walls, Prince Jon died on the back of Rhaegal in his final duel against the Night King, saving Sansa's life but destroying the Night King once and for all in the process, using Longclaw which he had set on fire. Only 5000 of their original host had survived in fighting condition. The Northern fighting men were almost obliterated. Davos, Tyrion, Samwell, Thoros, Beric, Robin Arryn, Arya, Gendry and many others also didn't make it out alive. Entire houses were lost. But she did not have the heart to admit this yet to her children.

"We lost a lot of people. But we recovered and rebuilt slowly over these last 10 years. A hard-won peace, led by your mama and I." Sansa said.

"But people still want to hurt you, Mummy."

"I won't let them, sweetling."

Daenerys took that opportunity to walk into the room.

"MAMA!" the girls squealed, hugging her tightly.

"Hello girls." Daenerys smiled fondly.

"How did it go, honey?" Sansa asked, regarding the two-week diplomatic mission with the Free Cities. Over the past 10 years since the Battle of Dawn, they had taken the opportunity to slave-raid and bully the weakened houses of Westeros. The absence of Dothraki caused a massive continent-wide war between the Free Cities, Slaver's Bay and Yi Ti, all of which attempting to reform Valyria and conquer the vacant Targaryen Sea, as it was now known. Daenerys took her dragons and routinely crushed them, however she hoped with this new landmark peace deal, they would cease their slave raids and gradually phase slavery out.

"Well enough, I believe. The Essosi slavers will not trouble us for some time."

"Very well. I'm glad your home safe, wife." Sansa smirked at her.

The silverhead laughed and kissed her. Their daughters squealed in delight.

"So cute! Mummy, will you tell us about the time you rode your direwolf and killed a Bolton in single combat?"

Sansa laughed "What have you been telling them, D?"

They had won the war for the future of their people, Sansa thought nostalgically. They were finally safe, or as safe as they would be for a long time. Her wife, who married her shortly after Sansa changed the laws to allow it, would be her only love. She thought back to when they had first met, young and inexperienced queens desperately fighting for survival. Their alliance ultimately was the only thing that could have won the Battle of Dawn. A victory eclipsing all others and Sansa owed it all to the thousands of brave heroes who fought with her that day, for their Red Wolf, for freedom, for love, for the future of their children to come.

She wondered briefly how the tales might be told a hundred, or a thousand years after her death. How would she herself be remembered? The slaughter of the Westerlanders, Karstarks and Umbers still haunted her, wishing there was another way. Tyrant? Conqueror? Hero? Failure for allowing the deaths of nearly her entire family? Just another vengeance-obsessed noble? She decided that she wanted only to be remembered as someone who loved her wife and children.

For she loved her Lady Daenerys and it saved the world.

The End.


End file.
